Suicide Mission
There was field. It was beautiful, perfect. Filled to the brim with wild flowers and life. In the spring it would erupt into a sea of color and sound. The bees would travel from petal to petal, creating their sweet nectar. The grasses swayed in the breeze releasing their perfume into the air. The pollen dotted air, glazed the eyes to see only joy. The field was beautiful, untouched by man. The colors would change as the seasons shifted purples faded to blues to greens to oranges and reds. The field looked like fire. The field was burning. Everything was burning. The blue sky was black with smoke. It was toxic, suffocating. The hum of bees changed to screams. The sun was blocked out. Everything was burning. Everything was dying. The smoke blew and grew until everything was covered in the swirling black soot. The cloud grew denser and denser until it was solid, crushing and trapping everything within. The soot shifted, shaped by an unseen force. Square walls, slender lamps, and wet streets came into being--a city arose from the ash of nature. There was a house. It was tall, squished between the bustle of a city and the bustle of a street. The sky was gray. Everything was monochrome. There was a man in the door of the house. His hands were out reached, groping the air, his smile showed the gleam of pointed teeth, his eyes were hungry. There was a small girl in a dress approaching the man. Her eyes were red, her lungs burned from the smog, and she carried nothing. Don't go towards the man, but it was inevitable. She stepped up to him, placing her small hand into his vice grip, and he threw her into the house watching as she crashed into the floor. The girl struggled to sit up from the pain that vibrated through her body and surveyed her surroundings. There was a spotless room. A small wooden chair leaned in the corner, a burgundy couch rested against a wall, the ground was protected by a intricate rug, and a fire crackled in the pristine stove. Nothing was to be touched. Not a foot on the rug. Not a hand by the fire. The girl was older, her blond hair put in a bun. There was a new man, faceless, book in hand. The girl takes the worn book, and riffles through the pages. "Arctic. Monster. Life. Science." She hugs the man and cries into his coat. At first his arms are displayed in shock, then acceptance. He holds her until her tears have run dry and her throat is hoarse, then continues to hold her. Not a foot on the rug, not a hand by the stove. The faceless man pulls away and wipes her eyes with a handkerchief. It's blue with a iris and the letters "NS" embroidered onto it. The man hugs the girl once more before standing and taking his leave. She clutches the book to her chest as the winding corridors of the house consume him, her friend. The stove sizzled, popped, and its contents burst forth. There was fire, again. It wasn't big but it was suffocating. Everything was crumbing down around the girl, on the girl. Her eyes were orange from the flame's reflection. She was going to lose everything to the fire again. She was going to die. No! She can't! Not again! Not again! "NOT AGAIN!" A person burst forth through the flames and onto the girl. The new arrival had shut their eyes tight, wrapping their arms around her body, as they rolled along the ground and into...water? The new comer sat up and found their arms were only wrapped around ...themself? It was dark, and cold, and wet. Trees surrounded them as they drifted through the water. Where were they? Where was the girl that they had fought so hard to save? Who were they? The figure struggled back to the bank and flopped onto the land. After taking a moment to catch their breath they sat up and stared into mirror like water. She stared back. They plunged their hands into the water trying to grab the girl which lay beneath but only managed to disrupt the peace of the lake. Pulling their hands out they watched as the ripples dissipated and girl once again reappeared in the water. "Hello?" They called to her but the girl only moved her lips in silence. "Can you hear me?" they asked, waving their hand in front of her face. The girl waved back. They reached their hand out just above the water as if to try and touch her face and the girl mirrored their actions. As they leaned close to the water, the water leaned closer to them and they were back in the cold, inky blackness of the lake. It was only then, when they were drowning, that they realized they wore a dress...that girl's dress. They--she once again climbed to the surface spitting out the water and dragging herself onto shore. They were panicked. Quickly whipping around they watched the waves paint a picture of that girl's face. They stuck out their tongue and the girl copied. They pinched her nose and so did the girl. They covered their left eye and the girl covered her right. Were they the girl? Was she them? Who were they? Who was she? They started at the face in the water and a piercing blue eye stared back--that wasn't right. The girl had orange eyes...how did they know this? They uncovered their other eye, it was orange. This wasn't right. The face was that of the girl's but the eyes eye wasn't hers. They staggered back, tripping over the wet dress before sprinting off into the woods. As she/they ran, the forest melted away into buildings, burning buildings. They ignited into roaring flames as she/they passed by throwing their contents into the street. The ground was littered with glass, bottles, and people...not moving. It was too much! She/they ducked down an alley way and crumpled to the ground, head in hands. She/They cried out in horror at the sights around them for they knew it was by their hands the world burned. As if to parallel this blame when she/they removed their hands from their eyes, it was in horror for a crimson liquid stained their flesh. Standing up in shock she attempted to wipe it off on her dress suit? It was indeed a suit, much to big for her, and she also dawned what felt to be a top hat, goggles, and scarf. Running back into the burning street she beheld her reflection in a shard of glass, the face of a monster stared back. She/they continued to run through the flaming streets throwing off the horrid attire. Hat, Goggles, scarf, coat. She scrubbed her hands on her shirt but the blood did not come off and only continued to climb up her arms and onto her shirt. She stopped her cleansing at a noise behind her. Turning, she beheld the garments that she had cast off rising into the air, as if some ghost had dawned them, and they began to rush at her. Shrieking with fear she sprinted down the cobble stone path looking back to only see the clothing pursuing her leaving a fiery trail in their wake. Looking behind, she was unable to see what was ahead as she ran into something quite large. Collapsing to the ground from the impact, she was surprised to view a large, orange giant blocking her flight. The colossus looked down at her and then behind her. In one powerful movement the mammoth swept up the girl under one of her powerful arms and sprinted down the winding streets with the clothing close behind. The garments were coming closer and closer until they were nearly brushing her nose, when two large wooden doors slammed shut upon them. They were in a building. The hero set them/her down and she gaped at the great building that sprawled before her. Winding stairs, clouds of glitter, and the oddest people seem to flit about the doors. The orange Goliath then turned her to meet another odd lady. She had blond hair and a revealing green dress, but her expression was kind. The woman extended a hand and spoke, but her words were muffled as though the girl was listening to her from under the water of the lake, "You're safe." The girl hesitated and then took the woman's hand, and they ran. The lady led them down winding halls, passed infinite faces: some kind and laughing, other angered and sad. The girl tried to keep up but the woman was running faster and faster, and then she was flying. She tried to keep up, but it wasn't enough and she tripped, tumbling across the floor. The girl came to rest at another's feet, to dizzy to see who. The figure helped her up and spoke but the words were disjointed and muffled. She shook her head trying to focus in on the person as they spoke. Everything was blurry except two hands that reached out to the sides of her head, into her head. They retreated a moment later holding cotton that had been stuffed into the girls ears. The world came into focus. "Alice," said the woman holding the cotton. She had a large top hat on with white splotches and a red band. "Alice." Repeated the woman. The girl pointed at herself. Was she "Alice?" The woman nodded, "Alice. Forgive." The girl Alice was confused but before she could speak up the woman pointed behind her and repeated, "Forgive." Alice turned around and saw a pile of clothes neatly folded on the ground. They were the daemon clothes that burned the world. "Never!" Alice screamed at the clothes, at the woman, at herself. "Forgive." The voice behind her repeated. Alice turned back around to face the woman screaming, "No!" The woman shook her head and pointed again behind Alice, "Forgive." Alice turned back around and saw 2 sets of clothes now. The daemon clothes and a long dress that the woman in the water, the fire, wore. "I can't!" She cried again. "Forgive." repeated the woman never losing her gentle but commanding tone. Alice scooped up the items in her arms, turned around, and thrust them into the woman's chest staring hard into her eyes. "I CAN'T! The woman's face turned into a small, sad, pity smile before repeating, "Forgive." A drop of blood began to leak out of her mouth. Alice was confused but then she looked down at her blood stained hands. They didn't hold garments but a knife that was thrust into this beautiful woman's heart. Tears fell from her eyes as she removed the knife. "I'm sorry." The woman looked down at her chest and then back at the girl repeating "Forgive" one last time before collapsing to the floor a crimson pool of blood flowing out of her and around Alice's feet. "I'M SORRY!" Alice dropped the knife, falling to her knees and began to scoop up the red liquid attempting to put it back into the woman. But the blood turned to ash. There was a crowd gathering around her now, they were silent but their faces all screamed emotion. The orange giant was angry. The woman in the green dress was disappointed. Countless other faces ranged from fear to sadness to rage to agony. "I'M SORRY!" She screamed at them but it was too late for sorry. She held up the ash trying to make the mob understand but they only drew closer. Alice placed her hands on the woman’s body trying to bring some life forth from it's lips but only watched as it crumbled to ash as well. The world was dark. Judgment was coming. Alice closed her eyes and cried "I'm so sorry." A sizzle caught her attention as a tear fell onto something hot. She opened her eyes and saw that where the woman's heart should have been was a knife sitting in a pile of ashes, burning. The crowd had stopped their approach and was waiting. Alice wrapped her hand around the flaming knife, it melted her skin, blood, and flesh away, only leaving a skeleton hand. She looked at the crowd and the crowed looked back. Whispering "I'm sorry." once more she plunged the fiery blade into her heart.* Agh! *Alice woke up with a start, sweating and alone. It was night, some god forsaken hour, and she was in her room at the Society. Gently pulling her knees to her chest Alice tried to comfort herself. The pain from the knife still hurt her heart and hand. After the adrenaline had left her system Alice knew she would not be able to sleep as the nightmares came endlessly, now. She stood and stretched her legs, still weak from fear, and began a saunter out the room and down the hall to clear her mind. Passing one of the many mirrors she turned away in habit, but the thought of Lewis pierced her thoughts. "Do you know you change?" She stopped, her back to the mirror, she dared not turn around. If it was Allison's face, as she had seen so many years ago in the water and glass, it would only hurt her soul....but if it was some other face, some monstrous face, then what would that mean of Allison? What would that mean of herself? She inhaled, and whipped around determined to confront the truth head on for once, instead of hiding in the shadows. The face before her was strange and unnatural, though it was the face that the Society knew her by. This was not the face she had seen all those years ago. Who was this woman looking back? Was Allison so far gone as that she was no longer the angel people saw? She really was a monster, a danger to those she loved! And her creators, the Silver Feather Men, were coming back! God! It was going to happen again! The world is going to burn and it will be Alice's fault! She'll be the spark the ignites the bomb! She slammed her fist into the mirror, creating a spider web. Her fist leaked red, at least it was her blood this time... Maybe...Maybe it could only be her blood this time. Maybe she could keep everyone safe, this time. Her decision was made. With determination she strode back to her room, pulled out paper and pen, and began to write. ---------------------------------------------------------------------------------- In the morning, Alice was not at breakfast. Any person attempting to find her only failed. Finally, when someone entered her room they found a odd sight, and for those who knew her, a horrific sight. The room was pristine, cleaned and organized. In the center of the floor, neatly stacked, were her clothes (top hat, scarf, coat, and goggles), her ever precious satchel that she was never seen without, and a large envelope. Inside the envelope was a note and several letters each with a name inscribed upon it. The note reads as follows: "Society, I want you to know that my time here has been the happiest in my short life and your kindness and generosity did not go unappreciated. I'm so sorry to quit you all and I'm a coward for not being able to tell you this in person, but knowing your selfless hearts you would have asked me to stay and I wouldn't have been able to refuse. I doubt you'll understand my decision, but I'm doing this for your safety. I deeply cherish you all and my soul would once again shatter if any of you were to suffer. I know my actions may have hurt some of you, now, but my inaction would have only hurt all of you worse, in the future. I was a danger to the Society and there was a danger fast approaching from outside these sacred walls. I know many of you would have taken it upon yourselves to deal with these threats, which is why I didn't tell you until now. You all deserve better than that better than this better than what I can give you. If I'm going to destroy myself and everything around me (I see, now, that I inevitably would have, no matter what), I shall do it on my terms and in a way to protect those I care about from harm. My belongings are yours to do with whatever you please as I will no longer have need of them. I've also written some letters to specific members, which should be given to them. Please don't come looking for me as I'll be long gone maybe I'll even see Allison again at the end of all of this. For my final wish to you, I hope that you all keep each other safe, warm, and happy. Don't stem the flow of love and kindness that this place puts forth as it makes this dreary world a little better. Thank you for the memories. Alice -------------------------------------------------------------- Mz.Hyde: *In the late morning hours, there was a knock on the door to the empty room.* Alice! Hey, you missed breakfast! I have muffins!~ *No response, she knocks again.* They're chocolate chip!~ *Still nothing. She then puts her skeleton key in the keyhole, only to discover that the door was unlocked.* Alice? Woah! *She drops the muffins in shock when she sees the completely empty room. Her eyes settle on the pile of clothes in the middle of the floor, and the envelopes. She opens the first one and reads it. Tears threatening to break out.* A-Alice.... *She looks through the others to find her letter, and begins to read.* Hyde without a Jekyll: *The writing is smudged with warped splotches blurring the ink. The letter reads as follows: "Mz Hyde, You given me something I never can hope to repay. You gave me safety, a family, a home. I remember that day I knocked on your door. God! You looked as beautiful as you do now! When I asked for help you took it upon yourself to aid me in every way you could. I'm sorry for this. I'm sorry for burdening you with my pain. I don't know how you can do it, how you can carry the weight of the society on your shoulders without ever being tired, without ever faltering. Your so strong. I wish I was as strong as you. You taught me so much. You showed me not to be scared of the light, to trust again, to finally take a moment and breath and all I did to repay you in selfishness. I guess I'm being selfish now for announcing this. I thought for a long about just walking out but you deserve an explanation. I at least owe you this. There was something bad coming to the Society and I know you promised me that as long as you could help, no bad people were to ever come here. I tried to believe in these words but you do so much for many people, I didn't want to burden you even more. I wanted to do something for you. I tried to deal with this on my own so it would never come this far but Lewis it wouldn't stop. I could only see two courses of action. One that brought war to this beautifully peaceful place where so many would get hurt and one that would only have one casualty. I took the lessor of the two. My past was coming back and I wanted to save you all from it. I didn't want to see anyone else hurt by my hands, not again. Hopefully by now the matter will be resolved and everyone will be safe. I doubt I'll be able to back to the Society and you shouldn't come looking me. I don't know what'll happen to me but I don't care as long as you all are safe. Thank you for making me, for the first time in my life, feel like I belonged somewhere. Thank you for making me feel safe. Thank you for being the beautiful, strong, and amazing person you are. I don't deserve to know someone as perfect as you but I wouldn't change a thing. I don't know by what fate it allowed us to meet but I'm ever grateful to it. I hope my actions don't hurt you and I know you'll be strong enough to fly no matter what the world throws at you. Please forgive me. Alice."* Mz.Hyde: *For the first time in a long time, Mz. Hyde cried. She didn't try to hide them. She didn't wipe them away. She didn't even worry about someone seeing her. She clutched the letter. She couldn't even speak. In this letter she saw her reflection. How guilty she was that so many people she loved died. How she deserves to be punished, yet always runs away from the pain like a coward. How she's like a walking time bomb, that only death can disarm. No...she's a nuclear warhead, who's slowly counting down to doomsday for everyone, not just in the society, but in the whole city. And she just keeps wondering why she does it. Why meet new people, if they'll die on you in the end? If they'll leave you in the end? If they'll all hate you in the end? She stood there and sobbed for what seemed like hours before pulling herself together enough to deliver the rest of the letters.* -------------------------------------------------------------------- Decipherer: Per Artemis' general reclusion, he only got his chance to read the letter after it had circulated well enough. Going over it with analytical eyes, his stomach churned and recoiled at the words, and with an almost enraged whine, he tosses the note aside. That figures. That would f__king figure. You didn't do your damn job, you could have helped her! Why didn't you catch on? This was entirely outside of your control. You must have faith she'll hold out. She didn't try to help herself. You are not in error, nor she. ''Reassuming the position he'd taken to so often this month, he curled into himself on his bed, staring blankly at the wall ahead. ''God knows Alice didn't care enough to write you a letter. ----------------------------------------------------------------------- Jekyll1886: Lewis didn't arrive at the Society until just before luncheon. Upon entering, he was surprised by a great deal of social commotion in the main hall. It took a few minutes to discern what the devil was going on. Finally, however, he was shown a note to the Society which had apparently made the rounds and caused the stir. It was from Alice. He read it over. "What has that fool girl gone and done now?" he said under his breath. He'd thought she might do something precipitous after their previous conversation, but he hadn't counted on the Society being in uproar! He'd come here to see Catt, who was finally well enough to receive visitors. Given her history with Alice, he wagered she'd want to know about this recent development. He left the crowd and made his way to the infirmary. ----------------------------------------------------------------------- Jasper Jekyll: ( "Don't stem the flow of love and kindness that this place puts forth as it makes this dreary world a little better..." ''These words are drowned by the deafening roar of a thousand racing thoughts. Amber eyes read and reread the letters, not seeing the words they compose. ''Coward. Hypocrite. Narcissistic brat. How could YOU- feeble human- decide what is safe for those that are stronger than you? How could you assume people are going to mourn your loss? YOU left US. You abandoned US without so much as a proper goodbye. If you think this counts, that only speaks volumes of how ungrateful you truly are. Your absence will be met with nothing but resent. Why would you assume people even want your junk anyway? ''As if her mind were not hers alone, a small voice with a familiar allergy plagued husk answers her anger with unmatched calm. ''How would she know that you are not human? Would she not have weighed her decision more heavily if she knew who YOU really are? You do not know of these perceived threats. Would you be so quick to condemn if she had earned the wrath of a Diamond? Accusing your charge of being narcissistic and hypocritical, is in fact also hypocritical. I so admired you for your unusual compassion. This is not the Jasper I love. He who is without sin shall cast the first stone. Your sin is the unwillingness to surrender mercy. ''A deep grunt breaks the internal dialogue within. She may be right, but no one is without sin. Betrayal will not be taken lightly. Her hand curls around the paper, crumpling it with a loud sound. In an almost ironic finish, the letter sets ablaze- dissolving to ash in her hand and falling gently to the ground. ) '''Silverliné Carew': ( Silver roams the hall, still uncomfortable with her new home filled with far too much family for her liking. Jasper, at least, puts her at ease. ... Speaking of which, where is she? Silver slinks down from room to room, hiding wherever possible in the hopes of avoiding contact with other human beings. When she finally spots the silhouette she's been looking for, relief floods her nerves.... ... That is until she notices something off about the scene. That's not our room. Jasper's body language... I don't like it. What's going on here? ''She timidly approaches the doorway. ) Are you okay? '''Jasper Jekyll': ( Without turning around, she registers the voice- the same one arguing with her in her mind. She doesn't know. Jasper takes one last look at the belongings and turns away- forcing a smirk onto her face. She has a new charge now. ) Yeah, I'm fine. Silverliné Carew: ( The smirk isn't meeting her eyes. " you're lying but okay" ''Silver answers, a little unsure. ) S-so... Would you like to guide me to the kitchen? I'm feeling a tad peckish. ( She gently pats her tummy. It isn't a COMPLETE lie. She hadn't eaten all day after all. The combination of fighting a poor Seridian cycle on pain of pounding head and the prospect of being greeted by judging eyes and prodding questions didn't make for a promising breakfast hour, so she elected to spend that time entwined in the sheets- pointedly ignoring her body's every need in favor of sweet oblivion. '''Hyde without a Jekyll:' *There was no letter for Jasper but that was probably for the best. If Alice knew the words to tell her what she was doing and why, would she have put them on paper? There was no way to know for sure. The simple fact of the matter was that there was no piece of paper with the word "Jasper" scrawled on it. This did not mean that there wasn't a message for her. If perchance, a lodger wandered through the dinning hall they might glimpse something in a corner of the massive oak table; a plate with two soft boiled eggs, a large sausage patty, potatoes, a few lettuce leaves, and a glass of lemonade. * ------------------------------------------------------------------------ Catt Hatter: *Catt lay in her bed in the infirmary, staring out at the overcast sky. According to Dr. Hen she would be well enough for the second operation to replace the skull section they'd had to remove for the extraction. While all this was tedious, and it got a bit lonely lying in the bed by herself for most of her days, she was always grateful when her friends would come visit. Embarrassed as she was to admit it, she was greatly looking forward to trying on the outfits Mz. Hyde had made for her. They were all so pretty. She had just begun imagining, for what must have been the hundredth time, what it would be like to walk around the Society wearing the new clothes and exchanging compliments, when she heard a worrying commotion outside. From what little she was able to catch, Catt surmised that someone, a 'she,' had disappeared. If she hadn't been on strict orders to not exert herself, she would have gone to investigate. For the time being, she was stuck waiting in bed until someone remembered she wasn't among their numbers, and decided to let her in on what had happened.* Mz.Hyde: *Mz.Hyde hesitated at the door for a second before entering the infirmary.* C-Catt? Catt Hatter: *Hearing her dear friend's voice, she turned to offer a tired smile. The smile fell into a look of concern, however, when she saw the tear-streaked mascara running down her cheeks.* Are you okay? What happened? *She asked gently, pushing herself up to a more upright sitting position. There was that smell of almonds again, she ignored it as she finished adjusting her position.* Mz.Hyde: Catt... I don't know how to tell you this.... Catt Hatter: What happened? *She pressed. Catt hated seeing such pain dancing behind her eyes, and wanted to do anything she could to make it go away. She knew that a listening ear was sometimes all that was needed to feel better, and even if it couldn't, it certainly wouldn't hurt.* Mz.Hyde: Alice is gone. Catt Hatter: What? *Catt asked, worry deepening in her expression. She didn't come say goodbye before leaving? She thought sadly.* Where did she go? Mz.Hyde: I don't know....there's just these letters. *She hands her the one to everyone first.* Catt Hatter: Oh? *Catt took the letter and as she read through the carefully scribed writing, her hands began to tremble. A cold lump crawled up her throat and stung her eyes with tears.* N-no... *''Alice, everyone here is dangerous. That's why we're all here protecting each other!'' She kept reading and tears slid quietly down her cheeks as she reached the end of the letter.* No... no, No! We don't want your possessions, we want you! *Catt's voice climbed in volume and pitch as she yelled into the paper, as if it could somehow relay her words to the one who had written it.* Mz.Hyde: S-she wrote personal letters to everyone.... here's yours.... *She holds it out for Catt to take it.* Hyde without a Jekyll: *Catt had an envelope, she was the only one with an envelope. Inside there was a folded piece of paper and an old rusted key. [Flashback!] The lamp was burning low and all the letters had been written, all but one. Catt's. She had avoided this moment for a long time but she had to write to Catt. Alice put pen to paper and began "Catt. I'm sorry--" No that wasn't right! She crumpled up the paper and tossed it into a pile. This letter had to be perfect. "Catt, I don't expect you to understand--" No that wasn't right either! It needed to convey her feelings! It needed to show Catt she was sorry, she appreciated what she done. The paper was thrown to the floor. "Catt, your work was not in vain. I know what I did to you that night in was unforgive--" No! No! No! She couldn't make Catt remember all she went through! How could Alice convey her appreciation, her apology, her respect for Catt? How could she make Catt understand all that she meant without revealing the ugly truth? The oil had only a few minutes more. The ink only had a few words more. Alice's brain only had a few thoughts more. They all drained away as the attempts piled up. Nothing was perfect,/em>. Alice slammed her head down onto the desk in frustration and the sound echoed through the room. But it was not a sound, it was a word, the perfect word. It conveyed everything that she felt, everything she wanted to say, everything she couldn't say. In the last few seconds before the fire died Alice wrote that perfect word onto last of the paper, folded it, reached into her satchel, pulled out a rusted key, and placed both objects into an envelope. And then the darkness consumed her. Flash-forward! Catt unfolded the paper and on it there was a single word scrawled in large letters.* "FORGIVEN" 'Catt Hatter:' *Catt stared at the word, quietly weeping as her hand turned the rusty key over, and over. She pondered what the word could mean, and though her mind didn't understand why, something inside her felt soothed. Like a burn she didn't know she had had stopped hurting. Moments passed and neither girl spoke, then without warning Catt lunged forward, trying to escape her bed with tears still spilling from the ocean blue of her eyes.* Mz.Hyde: Gah! *She gets to keep Catt in her bed.* Where do you think you're going?! Catt Hatter: Let me go! *She cried, trying to free herself.* She said to keep each other safe! There's still time! There's still a chance! Mz.Hyde: But we don't know where she is! And you're not supposed to move from that bed! Catt Hatter: Irrelevant! *She writhed under the strength of Mz. Hyde's restraining arms.* I've got an infinite week to look! I'll search all of London if I have to!! She said to keep each other safe! Mz.Hyde: But where do we even start looking?! Catt Hatter: Anywhere! *Cat screamed,* Everywhere! It doesn't matter! She said to keep each other safe! She said to keep each other safe!! *she collapsed sobbing into Mz. Hyde's shoulder.* Mz.Hyde: *Mz. Hyde fell silent as she held her dear friend.* Jekyll1886: From down the hall, Lewis heard the sound of voices. He quickened his pace, coming upon the infirmary just in time to catch the tail end of their conversation. He gave a brief double-knock as he entered. "Sorry to interrupt," he said, "but you're 'Catt', I presume?" His eyes conveyed a muted version of the urgency and alarm she felt. Catt Hatter: *Catt looked at the man, still holding on to Mz. Hyde, and nodded. This newcomer had come at a most inopportune time, she really wasn't in the mood for friendly introductions.* Jekyll1886: "Doctor Lewis Weir," he put a hand over his chest to indicate himself, and gave a brief nod to Catt's friend as well. "I'm an acquaintance of Gabby Utterpun and Harry Jekyll," he said quickly. "I brought the data log you requested," he patted a pocket of his azure waistcoat, "but that's not important right now. I take it you know Alice is missing?" Catt Hatter: *This thing with people talking like she should know what they were referring to was starting to get on Catt's nerves. All she wanted right now was to cry, and go find Alice.* Utter-who? Harry? And yes I do. What gave it away, the screaming or the tears? *She answered curtly, not intending to sound so cross. She sighed, turning her head to Mz. Hyde's shoulder.* Sorry. I've been, having a rough time of it lately. Do come in. Jekyll1886: He ignored the shortness of her tone--a natural response to stress on her part. When she apologized, he thought it bespoke a remarkable presence of mind, to remember courtesy in the midst of emergency. "Thank you." He nodded in acknowledgement. "You know Alice better than most. Have you any idea where she might go or what she might attempt to do if she thought the Society were in danger from a group she called the 'Silver Feather Men'?" Catt Hatter: The silver what now? And, I actually don't remember knowing her that well. *She blinked in realisation.* This, shouldn't actually be upsetting me so much. Ugh! *Catt pressed the heel of her hand into her temple, careful to avoid touching the place where her skull had been removed for the surgery.* Stupid memory! Work! Darn it! Work! You have more holes than swiss cheese! Jekyll1886: "I daresay it should upset you. You cried on each others' shoulders when all hope seemed lost. You gave her a reason to keep going. You even sang to her!" He searched Catt's expression for the slightest sign of recognition. "Does any of this ring a bell?" Catt Hatter: *Lewis only saw a desperate confusion reflected behind her eyes.* I-I sang to her? Dah! She really does mean a lot to me! I just- I can't remember why! What happened in those months!? *She started beating her hand against the side of her head.* Stupid, stupid, stupid memory! Jekyll1886: "Catt." The enunciation was so pointed it could've drawn blood. His gaze bored into her and he snapped his fingers to get her attention, to stop what she was doing to herself. Catt Hatter: *Catt flinched at the sound of her name being spoken so harshly, but the shock had stopped her hand. She looked up at him timidly.* Jekyll1886: He sighed, coming back to himself. "Sorry. Didn't mean to upset you. I just needed you to cease beating yourself up over this. Literally. As I understand it, you've had brain surgery. Memory loss does sometimes occur," he explained. "The nerves may regrow in time...but not if you damage the area further. Have you calmed yourself as best you're able?" he asked, his eyes kinder, his tone concerned, almost beseeching, like a parent to a sick child. Catt Hatter: *Catt sniffed again and nodded. Emotions were raw and running high for everyone, she could hardly blame someone for a short temper. Especially someone she'd just met.* Jekyll1886: "If you like, I'll go look for Alice," he offered. "I'll bring her back to you. Then you two can catch up and fill in the gaps. In the meantime, stay here. Rest. You're still recuperating. No need to tax your body further by adding physical stress to emotional." Catt Hatter: But I'm the only one who can use the Time Creases safely! *She blurted without thinking.* Jekyll1886: "Is that some manner of bending time?" he asked, uncertain but curious. "Like you did on the data log?" Catt Hatter: Er, um, yeah. *She hadn't meant to tell him about the accidental byproducts of her experiments. Too late now.* I, had been thinking going back in time would yield a better chance of finding her, since I'd have longer to search. But I'm the only one who can use them because you can't get the time back! Jekyll1886: "Perhaps we ought to see if we can find her presently first, before resorting to all that," he suggested, remembering the Multiverse Guardian he'd heard of and leery of Catt getting herself caught up in anything that might attract the attention of such a cruel would-be god. Catt Hatter: But if we find her, and she's- *she cut herself off, shaking her head.* We would eliminate the possibility of finding her alive by using time travel! It would cause an irreparable paradox! Jekyll1886: "I don't understand," Weir stated. "You turned back time before, in the log." He remembered he had it on him, and pulled it out to show her. It was a small, rectangular cube, about four inches long and half an inch in height and depth. It had a soothing, matte-bronze sheen, and a lens embedded at one end. On the face of one of the long sides was a round button, set flush with its environs and of the same shade. He handed the "log"--actually a cleverly miniaturized projector--to Catt. "Just press the button and you'll see." Catt Hatter: I, uh... okay... *She gingerly took the device in her free hand and pressed the button, pointing it at the bed in front of her. If she had actually re-written time like that, it was an incredibly dangerous thing to have done. In addition, one of the timelines would have been erased, along with everyone in it.* Jekyll1886: The log made a low hum and a three-dimensional, semi-transparent color image flickered into view. People appeared to be sideways. "Ah, turn it upright, dear," Lewis advised. "It's made to be hand-held or freestanding." Catt Hatter: R-right, sorry. *She said sheepishly and turned the device so the people were rightside up.* Jekyll1886: Once real-world Catt had pointed the lens upward, miniature-image Catt and Alice interacted, complete with sound. ((For what happened, go to http://the-roleplaying-scienti... )) Eventually, Allison's body just sat there, vegetating. "As you can see," said Lewis softly, "the flesh was sound, but the spirit still needed time to recuperate before being thrust into control of it again. Time it simply didn't receive in this timeline, thanks to Alice's hasty decision. Speed up," he instructed the little unit. Several times, a lightning-fast Catt raced by to check on her friend. Held her hand. Read books to her. "Halt," said Weir. "Forward." Allison's body now looked emaciated, the eyes not just hollow but well and truly dead. "In the end..." The body gave one last sputtering rattle, involuntary, and loosed its bowels. All before Catt's eyes. "...they both died." A tiny Catt mourned, laid low by hard grief. Catt Hatter: *Catt stared in silence at the miniature scene, caught between understanding and horror. No wonder she had deemed this timeline deserving of execution. Her hands started trembling.* Jekyll1886: Past-Catt had a sudden look of realization, then determination. And, just like that, at her behest, another timeline began to play itself out. One in which Alice didn't become Allison. One in which Catt took drastic measures to save her friend, even when that friend repaid her in harsh words and vitriol. "This is what you chose instead," said Lewis. "And, despite her words and actions, you forgave her. Just as I truly hope she's forgiven you...and herself. Regret is the bitterest draught." Catt Hatter: Well, there may be some assurance of that. *Catt said, her voice was flat as she indicated the letter that lay next to her on the bed.* She also left this. *She pulled her arm from around Mz. Hyde and produced the mysterious rusty key.* Jekyll1886: His eyes followed her gesture and he saw what she meant. A natural smile formed and he gave a small, breathy chuckle. Perhaps there was hope for the girl yet... Catt Hatter: What happened after? *She asked, looking utterly exhausted with her eyes all swollen from tears.* And what does this key have to do with anything? Jekyll1886: "Many things. But the two of you reached an understanding eventually." He chuckled. "That's when the singing took place, by the by. You did so much for her. You gave her hope. She'd have killed herself by now if it weren't for you. You're her tether against the pull of oblivion." Catt Hatter: Then why did she leave? *A fresh bout of sobbs was pushing it's way up her throat.* If I was her tether, then how did it come undone? Why did she let go? Jekyll1886: "I don't think it's come undone at all," Weir asserted. "More than likely, she thinks she's repaying you for your kindness by 'saving' you. It's because it's still intact that she's left. Which means..." he reflected aloud, more to himself, "she's likely gone to attract the perceived danger, to draw it to herself..." He looked at Catt, "...and away from you." He paused, the realization dawning. "She won't be hiding at all." Catt Hatter: What? *She asked in a very small voice. She stared up at him, despair self evident on her face as it swam in her shining eyes.* N-no... Jekyll1886: "Catt," he said with gentle urgency, attempting to reassure her, "I said perceived danger. I honestly don't believe it's as bad as she thinks. I even asked her to let me handle it when last we spoke, that's how simple I thought it would be to take care of...and maybe it would've been. But, as she's opted to deal with it on her own, we shall simply have to go find her. Will you let me do that for you?" Catt Hatter: P-please help her! *Catt pleaded, nearly choking on the words and emotion.* And take this! *She hurriedly snatched her Hatt off the bedside table and thrust it into his hands.* If nothing else, it might help with Alice. Bring her home, okay? Jekyll1886: "I will," he said, not knowing exactly what to do with the Hatt but wagering Alice probably did. "And I'll have Rachel bring you some tea." Catt Hatter: Thank you. *Scared as she was for her friend, she had to trust that this man would be successful.* Godspeed sir. Jekyll1886: "Thank you." He left with swift, efficient strides. Catt Hatter: *Catt watched his back as he exited the infirmary. If the worst should happen, if he should fail, she knew what she'd do.* Obtained From Forgiveness Category:Main Plot Category:Forgiveness